Wild Western Vol 1 19
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Trigger Justice | StoryTitle3 = The Trail of the Apache Kid? | Synopsis3 = Wild Will Harridge has called a meeting with Captain Bill Gregory at Fort Madison and accuses the Apache Kid of robbing the Overland Express of it's gold. Attending the meeting is Aloysius Kare who finds this mighty interesting (as he is secretly the Apache Kid) and asks to tag along on the manhunt for his alter-ego. Harrington refuses Kare's offer of aid, telling them that he intends to go after the Apache Kid alone and leaves. When Wild Will leaves, Aloysius and Bill discuss the obvious frame job, and Kare vows to get to the bottom of it and races off to try and clear his name. Meanwhile, the news reaches both the local town and the nearby Apache village. While Red Hawk and his people refuse to believe that the Apache Kid would rob the coach, the people in town are convinced that the Apache Kid has betrayed them and organizes a posse to go out and catch him, heading toward the Apache village to apprehend him. Meanwhile, Aloysius Kare changes back into the Apache Kid and tracks down Wild Will Harrington. He gets the drop on Harrington and rips off his buckskin jacket revealing Apache war paint. The Kid suddenly realizes that it was Harrington who was responsible for the frame job. Before the Kid can take Harrington into town to face justice they both hear gunshots coming from the Apache village. The Kid forces Harrington to accompany him to stop the fight. When they arrive, Harrington tries to break free and warn the men that the Apache Kid is coming, forgetting that he is still in his Apache Kid disguise. When he raises the posse's attention they think that he is the Apache Kid and gun him down. With the impostor dead, the Apache Kid appears before them and explains to everyone what happened, shortly thereafter Bill Gregory and the army arrive and take the posse back home with peace reestablished. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Badmen Also Die! | Synopsis4 = Western Tale. | StoryTitle5 = Gun Siege! | Synopsis5 = The Gunhawk is riding toward the town of Arroya when he is stopped by some masked bandits who refuse to let him ride into town until their gang finishes blasting their leader Yuma Jack out of the prison. When they succeed the gang flees, but the Gunhawk shoots down the men who ambushed him. Gunhawk is soon greeted by the sheriff who informs him of the breakout, Red decides to hunt down Yuma Jake and his gang and bring them to justice. He rides into the town of Santa Elena where he finds that the gang had just recently left after they liberated Notch Osier out of the local jail. The Gunhawk follows after the gang for three long weeks, always a step behind but he finally catches up with them as they are riding into the town of Durango. He meets up with a group of soldiers who are heading to Durango. He learns that Yuma Jake and his men have bottled themselves up in the town. The Gunhawk offers to deal with the problem and rides in alone, and easily blasts through their defenses and guns down the sentries allowing the army to ride in and round up the rest of the gang. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}